


(Drunk) Mavin Oneshot

by TheJoxter666



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mavin, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoxter666/pseuds/TheJoxter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin and Ray decide to hang out one Friday after school. They're just planning on gaming, but Geoff throws them a curveball by offering the boys alcohol. It affects the boys in very different ways. Especially Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Drunk) Mavin Oneshot

It was nine thirty on a Friday evening, meaning school was out until Monday, and Ray, Michael and Gavin were all hanging out. They had been spending time with friends after school, until around 7:00, when they split off from the group to sleep over at Gavin’s house. Geoff had ordered them pizza, and then gotten out of their way, so they could just “chill and be boys,” as he had put it, albeit somewhat mockingly.

They were now sitting on the couch playing video games, waiting for Gavin to get back from the bathroom. While waiting, Ray had managed to get three headshots, completely owning Michael.

"Goddamnit!!" Michael threw his controller down, and it made a loud clash as it hit the coffee table. "I fucking hate playing this game with you Ray! You always fucking own me!" Michael was complaining as Gavin entered into the living room.

"Hey, sup." Gavin said, squeezing in between Ray and Michael. "What're you two up to?" He put his arms around the both of them. 

"Same thing we were doing a fucking minute ago, before you went to the bathroom." Michael said, hitting Gavin lightly on the forehead.

"Hey!" Gavin sounded indignant, but really he didn't mind, and just ended up laughing anyway. He actually found that he enjoyed Michael's anger. Well, he just kind of enjoyed Michael in general, and found himself staring at the boy just a little too long. 

Suddenly Geoff walked in from the kitchen.

"You're blocking the screen, Geoff," Ray said, craning his neck, trying to locate Michael on the screen.

"Yeah, sorry," Geoff said, stepping out of the way, "but if Gavin could get Michael's dick out of his mouth and come talk to me in the kitchen, that would be much appreciated."

"What?" Gavin asked, slightly dazed.

"Nothing, just come with me." Geoff gestured to the boy to follow him, as he headed down the hallway.

"Yeah, okay." Gavin got up.

He was curious as to what Geoff had to say, but just assumed it was the whole 'don't stay up too late, keep it down, have fun' spiel that he generally got. However when they reached the kitchen, that's not what happened. 

Geoff stood on tiptoe, and reached to open a little cabinet above the fridge, that Gavin recognized to be the liquor cabinet. He didn't understand.

Geoff pulled out two six packs of beers.

“Griffon can’t know.” He said, as if he expected Gavin to understand what was going on. “And I will personally kill you if I get shit from either Ray or especially Michael’s parents, because they find out.” He handed the six packs to Gavin. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Gavin asked, because he believed he was beginning to understand what Geoff was doing. And if he did, Geoff had never done anything even like this. 

“Yeah. Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Geoff said. “And remember my rules. I expect you boys to behave. I’m only doing this because I know you guys are a great bunch of kids, and I can trust you,” Geoff was looking into Gavin’s eyes, making sure what he was doing wasn’t something he was totally gonna regret the next day.

“Of course, Geoff. You know me.” 

“Yeah I do,” Geoff said, bringing the boy in for a hug, with the necessary “no homo” pat on the back, of course. “I’m gonna go meet Griffon at East Side for a couple of drinks. We should be back in a few hours, and I’ll text when we’re heading back, so..you know. You can do what you gotta do.” Geoff pulled a brown jacket over his black t-shirt, and headed towards the back door.  
“Oh, and have fun, of course.” Gavin smiled and nodded at that as Geoff exited the kitchen.

“Gav?” Michael called from the living room.

“Yeah?” Gavin said, hurrying back into the living room, where the two boys were still playing the same game, and Michael was still failing. 

“What was that about?” Michael asked, putting emphasis on the second half of the question, as he had noticed the alcohol in Gavin’s hands.

“Well..” Gavin wasn’t exactly sure what had happened either though. “Come on, lets just go up to my room.” He started heading towards the stairs, not even waiting for them to pause their game or turn off the xbox.

"But it's not even that late.." Michael started to form a complaint, but Ray pointed out that there was an xbox in Gavin’s room, and they really had no reason for being down here in the first place. After that, Michael shut his mouth. He just got up, and followed the two of them up to Gavin's room.

\-----  
“So?” Michael asked, vaguely gesturing at the beer Gavin had just set down on his night stand.

“Well, I went into the kitchen with Geoff, you know,” Ray and Michael nodded, “and he just handed me this.. beer, without proper explanation, just saying how he trusts us to be responsible, and if I.. if we tell anyone, then he’ll kill me.”

“So he expects us to drink this stuff?” Ray asked looking slightly skeptical.

“Yeah, I guess” Gavin responded. “Of course you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. However, I for one, am never one to turn down a bev.” Gavin punctuated his point by grabbing and opening a beer, before taking a couple of sips. “Not bad,” although he had, of course, tried beer many times before. 

“Pass me one, boy,” Michael said, trying to sound like he wasn’t as excited as he really was to try beer for the first time. He cracked it open, and after taking his first sip, he couldn’t help but feel that it was a bit of a let down. However, although he didn’t care for the taste of it, he definitely felt a little surge of excitement from each little sip he took. It was a rush.

And although Ray didn’t feel extremely enthused by the idea of drinking, he figured he’d give it a try. It could just be this once. So he also got a beer.

The boys turned on the tv, and because GTA was already in the xbox’s disk drive, they just decided to go with that. Both Ray and Gavin found it amusing to watch Michael rage while gaming, so they didn’t mind just sitting on Gavin’s bed and letting Michael play. They also gave Michael their input, giving him their own made up little quests to complete in the game. 

They went on like this for a little while, Gavin and Michael both getting louder and sillier, as the alcohol worked it’s way through their systems. Ray, on the other hand, had had his four beers, like the other two boys, but he didn’t feel silly. He wasn’t having fun. He just felt bad.

Gavin eventually noticed, drunk though he may have been, that Ray was no longer playing along. He was quiet and seemed sort of dazed. 

“Dude, are you feeling okay?” Gavin asked him.

“No..not really” Ray said, holding his stomach. “I don’t think drinking is for me.” He got up, and brought his backpack into the bathroom with him.

“Do you think he’s gonna be alright, Michael?” Gavin nudged Michael's shoulder, but Michael was staring at the screen so intently he didn’t even hear Gavin. "Michael!" Gavin nudged Michael harder, causing him to put down the controller, and actually listen to Gavin.

"Sorry, what?" Gavin noted how Michael managed to make slurred speech sound cute.

"Ray. Do you think he'll be fine?" Gavin said, realizing his hand was still on Michael's shoulder. He didn't see a need to do anything about it either. 

Michael just thought for a bit before putting his hand on Gavin's and saying, "He'll be fine, boy. Ray's a little trooper. I don't think he be drinking again anytime soon, though."

"Yeah." Gavin yawned, and noticed how Michael's eyes were an extremely welcoming shade of brown. And maybe that's why he felt the need to hold them with his. But that didn't explain the heat he felt where Michael's rough Palm rested on his hand.

And Gavin was thinking about what it would be like to try to kiss every freckle on Michael's face, when Ray shuffled back into the room, now wearing pajamas. He dropped his backpack by Michael's and Gavin's, before collapsing into Gavin's bed and pulling the comforter over his head.

"Well.. Now that Ray's out, we can have some real fun," Michael said, standing up and turning off the Xbox. Gavin laughed, because he didn't know what Michael meant. Michael wasn't quite sure why he had said it either, but there was alcohol coursing through his veins, and he was feeling it. "We can gossip about Ray behind his back," Michael said, although that's not the kind of fun he was really thinking about having.

"Well, okay," Gavin said, also picturing something else. "Then we should get into our jams and get out pillows and sleeping bags, because I don't think Ray's gonna be moving from my bed." Michael nodded, and was about to go change into his pajamas in the bathroom, like Ray had done, when Gavin just started stripping.

He took off his t-shirt and Michael's eyes grazed over his bare torso, down the trail of hair that lead into the jeans he was currently unbuttoning. He looked away after that, though, not letting his eyes drift any lower. Not continuing to watch Gavin take off his clothes. He instead focused on taking off his own. However, If he was still watching Gavin, he would have seen Gavin staring back. 

Michael quickly slipped into a loose tank top and a pair of sweats, and when he looked back at Gavin, he was also fully dressed. 

"Here," Gavin said, his cheeks reddened by alcohol and something else, "I'll go get sleeping bags, and you pick out a pillow." Michael nodded and grabbed two pillows, a red one and a purple one, while Gavin grabbed two sleeping bags from the next room over.

"I hope you don't mind my little pony." Gavin said, walking back into his room and then handing Michael a sleeping bag with twilight sparkle on it. Michael flipped Gavin off, but smiled and got inside the sleeping bag anyway. He was going to ask why Gavin even had it, but it was Gavin, so..

"Gavin, you're fucking weird." Michael noticed Gavin looked upset by this, and although Gavin wasn’t really hurt, Michael didn't want that. " No, dude, it's not a bad thing. I mean.. you can be so fucking dumb sometimes," Michael didn't know why he had said that, " but it can actually be kinda cute." And when Michael said that, he was also baffled by those words coming out of his mouth. 

“Uh kay,” Gavin said, wanting to believe it wasn’t just the alcohol talking. But even if it was, it didn’t stop Gavin from saying what was on his mind. “Michael..” Gavin was only illuminated by the lamp on his nightstand behind him.

“Yeah?” Michael asked.

“Have you ever..” Gavin looked up at the ceiling. He smiled. “Have you ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a boy?” He looked back at Michael, who looked slightly flustered. 

“No,” Michael said, although he was definitely thinking about kissing a certain boy right now. “Although I guess it would be like kissing a girl, just...” He trailed off.

“Just..Just what?” Gavin asked, keeping steady eye contact with Michael.

“Just.. different.” Michael moved closer to Gavin. He noticed Gavin Subconsciously licking his lips, and he did the same before leaning in and pressing his lips to Gavin’s. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good. He lifted his hand up to caress Gavin’s cheek.

Gavin also had no idea what was happening. With an alcohol soaked and sleep deprived brain, he wasn’t even going to bother trying to process what what currently going on. He just got up on his knees, and put a hand around Michael’s waist and pulled himself even closer, until their bodies were flush up against each other, and Gavin was basically sitting in Michael’s lap.

This caused Michael’s hands to migrate to Gavin’s hips, as they continued kissing. And Michael could swear his brain short circuited when Gavin bit down on his lip. It made him want to kiss Gavin even more, to kiss him even harder, but instead he just ended up smiling, forcing Gavin to have to take a break from Michael’s lips.

Gavin rested his forehead on Michael’s for a few seconds before shifting his weight off of Michael’s and getting into his own sleeping bag. He turned to look at Michael, who looked pleasantly dumbfounded.

“Just..better.” Michael said, quietly.

\-----

Geoff wasn’t entirely surprised when Gavin didn’t text him back. In fact, he was actually happy he didn’t get a response, because he and Griffon had stayed out much longer than planned, and Geoff just assumed (and hoped) Gavin had fallen asleep. He also hoped Gavin had been smart enough to dispose of any incriminating evidence, but he wasn’t too convinced that that would be the case.

Sure enough when he and Griffon got home, he walked into Gavin’s room to find empty beer cans still littering the floor, around the two sleeping boys. “Goddammit Gavin” He muttered under his breath, although he was smiling. He just picked up the beer cans and tossed them in the waste paper basket behind Gavin’s door, hoping Griffon wouldn’t look there.

And it was just in time, because she walked up behind Geoff, and hugged him, startling him slightly. “We should do that more often,” she said, keeping one arm wrapped around Geoff.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It gives the boys time to do..whatever that is.” He was referring to the position they were sleeping in: Gavin’s head nestled in the crook of Michael’s neck, and michael’s arm wrapped tightly around Gavin’s body.

Griffon just smiled, because she found it adorable. “We should also do that more often.”


End file.
